


The Sound of Your Voice

by CMBM_UIRABA (TerminallyCapricious)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Trauma, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/CMBM_UIRABA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every member of The Fake AH Crew had their respective scars, their bullet marks, their bruises that never quite went away.<br/>But Ray's scars were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wrote this instead of updating my main fic, but I got a little carried away... Plus it's like 3am...  
> (I cried while writing this, I'm so sorry)

To say that their regular heists went as planned would be... not necessarily true. The Fake AH Crew were a small, intimate gang of guys who, surprisingly, kept under the police radar most of the time. The times when they didn't, though, never went down well.

They all had their fair share of bullet-shaped scars covering their bodies, their fair share of deep-tissue aches from various scuffles that kept them up at night, but they all made do and carried on with their work. Except Ray, that is... but his case is different.

 

~~~~~~~

Ray was lying on the ground of his apartment- which had been smashed to pieces- when the other members had found him. His face and arms had been covered in deep gashes, coating him in his own blood, and he was shaking like a baby deer. Ray vividly remembers how Ryan had yelled upon finding him, he remembers how his deep, gravelly voice- usually so comforting- had been torn apart by the shock and anguish of finding his young friend like that. Ray's sobbing had wracked his body as Ryan tried to hold himself together and call the younger man an ambulance, and he'd passed out quickly.

 

Ray had woken up in hospital with his arms, torso and top half of his face bandaged up, his eyes covered; he could hear low, heavy breathing beside him and easily connected the deep noises to Ryan's cologne. Ray felt his heart warm and his mouth twitched into a smile, numbed by the hospital-grade pain killers they'd no doubt given him. At the sound of other footsteps- and familiar banter- approaching, he propped himself up on his weak arms to greet them.

"Hey, kid, how're you doing?" Geoff's voice was tinged with genuine worry, and Ray could hear Ryan stirring awake.

"Not bad," His voice cracked over the first two words and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I can't feel much, though. How long have I been in here?"

"Nearly a week, buddy..." The gang leader drawled in reply. "Sure had us worried there. What happened?"  
"I- I don't know. I just walked into my apartment like normal and... and someone must have planted something there. Everything was sudden and loud and I got hit by so much metal and glass." Ray's head hurt to think about it and he heard his crewmates shuffling angrily.

"Ryan's been here the whole week, kid." Geoff informed him, and Ray could hear the older man stand up upon being mentioned.

"It wasn't a big deal..." Ryan's voice was particularly gruff from being just woken up and it soothed Ray's nerves.

The resulting silence was broken when Ray heard the curtain be pulled back and someone stride in. "Hi, Ray, I'm Doctor Heyman and I've been treating you for the past week or so." The man's voice was crisp, clear and trustworthy. "Well, I handed you over to the surgeons for a few hours, but you know what I mean."  
"S-Surgeons?" Ray stuttered. "What's wrong with me?"  
"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." Ray felt Ryan's hand fall onto his hospital sheets and the younger man grabbed it, taking comfort in the warmth. "I'm afraid you lost both of your eyes in the accident."

 

To say that Ray was floored would be an understatement. He gripped harder at the bigger, warmer hand the Ryan had offered him. The silence told him that the rest of the crew had already been told about his fate, and Ray wanted to cry. He... He  _wanted_  to, at least. He felt the nausea take his gut and the heat pool in his cheeks but... nothing happened. It made his head hurt more and he could feel it spinning.

"I should change your bandages now that you're up, Mr Narvaez. I'd advise you lot to leave, the stitches aren't fun to see in this state." Ray heard the doctor shuffle closer and rifle through things beside his bed. He could hear his friends leave the room, murmuring that they'd be waiting outside. Ray never felt Ryan's hand leave his and he blindly shot a weak smile at the older man, who hummed, low and sweet, in reply.

Ray felt the doctor fiddle with his bandages, the dulled pressure releasing from his forehead. When the last of the bandages fell off, Ray tensed and, to his credit, Ryan muffled his sadness very well.

Ryan looked over the face of his young friend, _"he'd been so cute... no, he still is."_ Ryan thought to himself and immediately corrected. Ray's eye-area had been scarred, the skin sewn together and wrinkled unattractively, but Ryan knew it would heal... a little. He thought back on Ray's eyes, how he often he was greeted by that big, shining, dark brown gaze, through those dark, thick lashes, when he entered their hideout in the mornings. He smiled sadly as he inspected the rest of Ray's face; apart from some scarring on his forehead and nose, the rest of him was untouched. 

"So uhh... how does it look?" Ray's tiny voice cut through Ryan's haze.

Ryan thought about Ray's usual smile, big and gleaming. He thought about Ray's laugh, bright and bubbling at all of Ryan's jokes. He thought about Ray's bristly facial hair, his perfect little nose, his plush cheeks and his soft-looking lips.

Ryan's spare hand- the one not currently holding Ray's- rested on the younger man's opposite shoulder, sliding up to fan his fingers firmly across the darker-skinned neck and pull Ray in for a long, warm, and sweet kiss.

Ray sighed contently through his nose, not bothered by the affection in the slightest. If he could have, the younger man knew he would be crying right now; this tall, handsome, funny guy that he'd been flirting with for as long as they'd known each other was kissing him. Ray's whole body relaxed for that small space of time, if his other senses weren't heightened, Ray might have been so lost in the kiss, he'd have forgotten there was a world outside them.

 

~

After that accident, Ryan had insisted that Ray move in with him, and set him up in the guest bedroom. On the first night in that house, Ray had barely made it to midnight when he felt his way through the hallway, moving towards the source of Ryan's heavy breathing, knocking on his door and waking him up. Ryan had held Ray's hand and led him into his large, plush and comfortable bed, cuddling up in the larger man's arms and easily falling asleep.

From then on, it was standard for Ray to just follow Ryan into bed at night, the gust bedroom abandoned.

 

~

Ryan had taken him to the hospital to get his stitches off.

Ray had been good and his gashes had healed nicely; his arms were scarred lightly, but that wasn't uncommon among the crew.

Ryan had been in the kitchen that night, preparing dinner, when he heard the unbearable wailing sounds coming from the shared bedroom. Dropping his knife and running to Ray, the older man had felt such a horrible sickness in his gut at the very sound of Ray so torn up.

Ryan had found Ray collapsed on his side in the middle of their bed, curled up and running his fingers over the scarred, ridged skin that had healed over where his eyes had been.

"Ray! Ray, listen to me, are you ok, does it hurt?" Ryan rushed to his side and asked him, panicked.

Ray just shook his head and let his fingers dance over the traumatised skin again, pulling another sickening dry sob from the young man's throat. Ryan draped himself around Ray, holding his younger friend close and tightly, letting the boy get out the feelings, letting him cry out so horridly that Ryan couldn't stop his own tears from falling.

The second the first drop hit the younger man's neck, Ray stopped. Ray sat up and moved them so they were cuddled up under the sheets, Ryan on his back, Ray leaning his head against Ryan's chest. Ray lifted a hand up and wiped away the residual tears from Ryan's cheeks before kissing his face all over.

"Rye..." Ray's voice broke a little, but he felt Ryan jolt to attention. "Can you... hum for me?"

Ryan gave the boy his wish, softly guiding Ray's head back down to rest on his chest, slowly stroking through the soft, dark hair and softly humming out a nameless tune. Ray's fingers clenched in the older man's t-shirt, his muscles relaxing and his breathing evening out.

 

Ray loved Ryan's voice.

Ray loved Ryan.


End file.
